1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines and apparatus for loading and separating the litter bases normally found in poultry houses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices and apparatus for picking up and cleaning out the litter house from a poultry base has been that all of the litter is picked up and removed and an entirely new amount of litter base, such as sawdust, wood shavings and the like, is laid down. However, it is now desirable to reuse the same litter a number of times before it is completely removed.
Another problem with known type pick-up devices is that they do not properly separate the reusable portion of picked up litter from the waste portion thereof. It is very desirable that the waste portion be loaded into a storage or holding container, while the reusable litter is returned to the floor of the poultry house.